70783 Protettore del Fuoco
|Età = 6-12 |Nome articolo Italiano = Protettore del Fuoco |Nome articolo Originale = Protector of Fire |Anno di uscita = 2015 |precedente = 70782 Protettore del Ghiaccio |il_prossimo = 70784 Lewa – Maestro della Giungla }} 70783 Protettore del Fuoco è una set BIONICLE pubblicato nel gennaio 2015. È dotato di una Protettore del Fuoco e un pallido giallo Ragno-Teschio. Questo set contiene 63 pezzi. Descrizione LEGO.it Incendia la battaglia con il Protettore del Fuoco! Emergenza! Il Protettore del Fuoco è stato attaccato dal ragno-teschio emerso dal lago di lava fusa. Questo robusto modello con articolazioni mobili è equipaggiato per le battaglie più infuocate, quindi difenditi con le spade fiammeggianti e apri il fuoco con il Blaster di fuoco elementale. Ferma il malvagio invasore prima che possa smascherarti. *Dotato di testa BIONICLE® con maschera bi-colore e pulsante di smascheramento automatico, guscio BIONICLE, pugni fiammeggianti, 2 spade di fuoco, Blaster di fuoco elementale, shooter a fuoco rapido, con munizioni e articolazioni mobili *Include inoltre un ragno-teschio verde chiaro *Metti in posa le braccia e le gambe per la battaglia *Incendia il duello con le spade fiammeggianti *Attacca con lo shooter a fuoco rapido *Impedisci al ragno-teschio di strapparti la maschera! *Designdurevole per gioco intensivo *Combinalo con il Maestro del Fuoco Tahu 70787 LEGO® BIONICLE® utilizzando le istruzioni per la costruzione su LEGO.com/BIONICLE per una battaglia elementale ancora più avvincente! *Alto 15 cm La biografia di Narmoto a BIONICLEsector01 (versione originale) “Ma raggiungere il tuo obiettivo non significa la fine del pericolo tutt'altro.” —Narmoto a Tahu Narmoto ereditato la posizione dal padre di difendere Regione del Fuoco di Okoto. E' stato anche detto della Profezia degli Eroi, che i suoi antenati avevano imparato dal creatore delle maschere Ekimu dopo la sua battaglia con Makuta, da recitare nei momenti di pericolo. Quando i Ragni-Teschio ha cominciato ad attaccare il villaggio di Narmoto, lui e gli altri protettori andato al Tempio del Tempo per recitare l'antica Profezia degli Eroi. Non molto tempo dopo, i sei Toa è caduto dal cielo e atterrò sulla Okoto. Ci fu uno schianto nella Regione del Fuoco, e Narmoto ha portato il suo popolo alla sua sorgente, dove ha incontrato Tahu. Narmoto detto Tahu sul suo destino, ma Tahu ha insistito che non sapeva nulla di sconfiggere il male. Durante la loro conversazione, i Ragni-Teschio ha cominciato ad attaccare. Tahu sforzo li sconfisse, sorprendente la folla. Narmoto poi detto Tahu di seguirlo. Durante il viaggio, Narmoto scoperto che Tahu, avendo saputo degli altri Toa, è stato determinato che sarebbe diventato il loro capo. Narmoto ha tentato di dissuaderlo di questa nozione, ricordandogli che le leggende hanno parlato del Toa come una forza guidata da l'unità, non da un solo leader. Su avvicina un villaggio nel loro cammino verso il santuario della Maschera d'Oro del Fuoco, la coppia ha scoperto di essere strisciando con Ragni-Teschio. Nonostante gli avvertimenti di Narmoto, Tahu addebitato in incautamente, e fu quasi buttato nella lava dai ragni cranio. Fortunatamente, Narmoto riuscito a salvare lui e lo ha avvertito che le sue battaglie con i Ragni-Teschio lo avevano rivelato al Signore dei Ragni-Teschio. Narmoto consigliato Tahu di ascoltare una maggiore conoscenza del Protettore, qualcosa Tahu ha accettato di, anche se ha mantenuto le sue illusioni di leader Toa dispiacere di Narmoto. Tahu poi ha ricevuto una visione della Città dei Creatori delle Maschere dal Ekimu. Narmoto ha spiegato che non poteva viaggiare con Tahu per la città, e che Tahu avrebbe dovuto unirsi agli altri Toa. Tahu presto partì la regione del fuoco per la Città dei Creatori delle Maschere, lasciando dietro di sé Narmoto. Set recensione Eccolo, il momento in cui siamo stati tutti terrorizzava. Oggi segna l’ultima revisione dei 2015 insiemi BIONICLE (quelli che noi conosciamo, almeno). Blog Leader DeeVee ha dato un’occhiata a 70783 Protettore del Fuoco ed è pronto a condividere i suoi pensieri sul set. Sarà questo insieme di utilizzare il denaro bruciare un buco in tasca o vi si passa sopra come una patata bollente? Continuare su, cari lettori, se volete scoprire! Presentazione Dal disegno della scatola al manuale di istruzioni, queste sono le prime cose che vedete prima di costruire il set. Come abbiamo stabilito ormai, i nuovi BIONICLE 2015 insiemi sono disponibili in sottili, esagonali, scatole di cartone. Il Protettore del Fuoco non è diverso! Il logo “LEGO BIONICLE” è davanti e al centro, con la Maschera della Creazione in alto a destra. Il Protettore del Fuoco si pone in eccezionalmente scomodo più posa possibile, con le sue armi divaricate e la sua mancanza di un braccio di articolazione già farsi evidente. La ragno-teschio è il salto di attaccare il Villaggio del Fuoco si può vedere sullo sfondo, ma per fortuna il PoF è lì per fermarlo! Forse! Costruzione Metà del divertimento è era la costruzione del set. Come divertimento è per costruire e quanto facile o difficile è? Di tutte le protezioni, il Protettore del Fuoco ha uno del busto più interessanti build. Utilizzando il piccolo busto osso Hero Factory, il set utilizza quindi un po’ di costruzione TECHNIC per costruire nuove spalle. Questo è abbastanza simile al modo in cui i set Toa utilizzano gli zaini TECHNIC, ma il Protettore del Fuoco non lascia le articolazioni delle spalle originali aperto. Invece, opta per un look robusto, spesso con le coperture della Hero Factory li coprono. La nuova shell add-on funziona bene come un guscio tronco, quasi ricordando il vecchio Toa torsi a partire dal 2001. E’ un bel tocco! Il resto della build è abbastanza standard, con il perno-shooter e gli arti a spalla. Insieme di progettazione Ora che il set è completo, siamo in grado di critica come appare da ogni angolazione. Pezzi nuovi o interessanti possono anche essere esaminati qui. La maschera del Protettore è stupendo, anche se la testa inferiore aperto è molto più evidente in persona che in intonaci o fotografie, e trovo l’esposto quasi smorfia leggermente distrazione e imbarazzante. La maschera fa sopportare una leggera somiglianza con 2007 maschera di Jaller, ma credo che sia proprio questo - lieve. Di persona è molto meno evidente. Mi piace molto l’aspetto della maggior parte dei Protettori. Hanno un sacco di personalità delle migliori generazioni di Matoran, ma con l’articolazione e lo stile del sistema di CCBS, fuso con il nuovo 2015 BIONICLE estetica. Lo adoro. MA non so se credo che il Protettore del Fuoco è da leccarsi le dita bene. Senza gomiti, non sono sicuro che potesse anche solo leccarsi le dita! La costruzione del tronco pulito ha un grande costo - il divario tra le spalle, con la parte Glatorian collo, e la shell sul petto, è scomodo e troppo evidente. Il trans-arancione per entrambi gli arti, ma rosso sul torso e la maschera, e poi trans-giallo sulle parti miste, sembra proprio sbilanciato e strano. La distribuzione è disordinato e non mi piace il risultato finale. Il perno-shooter da spalla è glorioso, ei tiratori funziona meravigliosamente! Scherzi a parte, questo lanciatore è tutto un giocattolo lanciatore LEGO dovrebbe aspirare. È piccolo, elegante, e spara munizioni facilmente accessibilmente. E’ una grande parte, e sono felice di vederlo! Ma viaggiare giù... Il collegamento polso è un no per me, ma questo è l’ultima delle preoccupazioni degli arti. Cerchiamo di essere sinceri qui - la mancanza di un gomito e l’uso delle piccole ossa delle sue cosce è terribile. Il Protettore del Fuoco ha alcuni dei peggiori snodo di tutti i 6 piccoli set, e si vede. E’ incredibilmente difficile da porre, e si può vedere questo riflesso sulla scatola, troppo. Ho davvero non mi piace questo. E’ solo molto difficile da rappresentare. E il modo strano che detiene le armi davvero non aiuta. Cosa stanno dovrebbero essere? Spade? Si tratta di altalena e perdere. Arriva con un ragno-teschio (la stessa che Tahu), di cui abbiamo già parlato abbastanza solidamente ormai. Il volto del cranio è incredibile, e il colore verde è malaticcio e creepy cercando, e tutto questo è perfetto. Amo le ri-modellato artigli della Hero Factory, aggiungono carattere tanto che basta per il set. Giocabilità L’altra metà del divertimento è giocare con il set. Come si comporta la funzione set e è divertente da giocare con? Come il Toa, il Protettore del Fuoco viene fornito con un ragno-teschio che può assumere il set. Proprio come con il Toa, e soprattutto a causa della sua profonda-set-in collo, le gambe non piegano intorno alla testa. Come accennato in precedenza, è difficile da porre in alcun modo dinamico, come il posizionamento dell’arma scomoda combinato con i disegni degli arti poveri non si presta a molto interesse visivo. Amo il design della maschera, sembra bello, e la funzione di bussare-off funziona alla grande su questo set. Il perno-launcher è fantastico. Non posso parlare abbastanza su quanto mi piace. C’è un’altra cosa, naturalmente. Se si dispone sia il Protettore del Fuoco e Tahu, si può dare Tahu e l’armi del Protettore per rendere il modulo alimentato-up di Tahu. Fondamentalmente si tratta di mettere entrambe le spade oro in una mano, la rimozione di un supporto da spalla e la sua sostituzione con il perno-launcher, e quindi dando Tahu i pezzi di fiamma in una mano. Questo in realtà sembra piuttosto fresco, anche se è uno dei power up più semplici su tutti i set. Mi piace il visivo, quasi come il suo pugno ha potenti fiamme provenienti fuori di esso. La pistola sembra a posto - io preferisco come il pad spalla sembra. Pensieri finali Una volta che è tutto detto e fatto, in che modo il set impilare fino? Dovrei farlo? Alla fine, non sono sicuro che avrei comprato questo insieme se data la possibilità. Se ero interessato all’acquisto di un singolo Protettore o solo alcuni di essi, lo avrei lasciato fuori. A meno che uno è super interessato al modulo alimentato-up per la loro Tahu, non sono sicuro il Protettore del Fuoco è valsa la pena. Grazie, naturalmente, di LEGO per averci inviato questo set (insieme a tutti gli altri) di rivedere, e grazie a Pat per la revisione per noi! Assicuratevi di lasciare commenti o domande che avete su questo insieme nel Talkback. E’ stato molto divertente ottenere un primo sguardo i 2015 insiemi BIONICLE - spero che abbiate tutti sia piaciuto! Sono sicuro che c’è molto di più notizie BIONICLE aggiunte in futuro, in modo da mantenere il controllo indietro su BZPower per rimanere aggiornati! Galleria 70783-1.jpg Vedi anche *Vedi anche l’articolo Protettore del Fuoco nel BIONICLE Wiki. Categoria:BIONICLE Categoria:2015 set Categoria:70000 set